


Yamato's bubblegum-pink solo mission.

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Filthy, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: It's bubblegum-pink and Yamato really wants to try it. Genma didn't know what hit him.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Yamato's bubblegum-pink solo mission.

**Author's Note:**

> There‘s no one to blame but my horny brain.

Yamato was currently sitting on his old, battered couch in the living room. He was looking at the various photos which were filling the blank white walls with life – there was one of him and Team 7, one of him sleeping while Kakashi was reading his smutty book next to him, one of him and his grinning boyfriend – but then his eyes were grazing over the, _the monstrous thing_ , lying before him on the wooden couch table.

What the hell had he been thinking? This _thing_ would never fit inside him. It was too fucking big and – 

Yamato flushed to the roots of his hair. His cheeks were burning and for a moment he hid his face behind his hands. 

He took a deep calming breath and he was looking at _the monster_ again. If the situation weren’t so serious, he would have laughed. _It_ was bubblegum–pink. 

He really didn’t know what his senpai had been thinking as he bought that thing for him. But as he knows Kakashi, he would bet his last kunai that the silver-haired man got a kick out of it and was laughing his ass off somewhere. 

Embarrassment filled Yamato as he thought about his last talk with the copy-nin. Two weeks ago he had asked the older man if there were really shops which – 

Which were selling _toys_ for some fun in the bedroom and his senpai, after staring at him for a few minutes without saying anything, had nearly lost his mask while laughing uncontrollably.

But after Kakashi had calmed down, he was actually very professional and nice about the whole thing. He told Yamato about the various shops which were hidden in the side-streets of Konoha and he had described various toys and their use to him. 

Not once had he made a comment about the massive, red flush on Yamato’s face and he couldn’t thank the older man enough for that. 

Yamato had needed another two days to be brave enough to seek Kakashi out again. He wasn’t quite ready to visit the shops himself and making a stuttering mess out of himself, so he had asked the other man if he could buy something for him. Naturally, his senpai immediately agreed, being the frequent customer that he was. 

And now, here Yamato was, sitting on his couch and the sun shining through his windows, looking at a thick bubblegum–pink dildo. He desperately tried to remember the reason why he was doing this. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Genma, _his boyfriend_ , who was always so fucking patient with him and never demanded anything Yamato wasn’t ready to give – 

and damn it all, Yamato also wanted to do this for himself. 

Genma always looked so _blissed out_ after they had sex and his eyes were always rolling to the back of his head every time Yamato hit his sweet spot over and over again, and Yamato wanted to explore that feeling, too. He was constantly thinking about how it would feel to have something deep inside of him and he finally found something to try it with. 

He had never bottomed before and the thought of going into it without at least _some_ experience didn’t sit right with him. What if he did something wrong? What if he didn’t like it and would ruin the mood? No, he needed to know beforehand and he would try it now. 

(It also didn’t help in the slightest that he had such a big problem with talking about that kind of thing, otherwise he would have made a comment to Genma about it. But – dear Kami, Yamato still blushed when Genma kissed him in public. And maybe he didn’t want to look weak in the other’s eyes, even if he knew deep down that Genma loved him for the person he was, including his insecurities and all.)

But back to the present – Yamato was alone in the flat, his boyfriend eating lunch with his old teammates somewhere. He wouldn’t be back home for some time. 

A sigh escaped Yamato’s lips before determination settled over his features, like he would be going on a S-rank mission. He shed his pants and boxers, gave himself another quick pep-talk and took the bottle of lube, which Kakashi had so nicely bought for him. 

Yamato coated his fingers in the sticky substance and stopped – how should he do this? Should he sit on the couch with spread legs? Should he kneel, stabilizing his body with the headrest? Uh, why did this have to be so complicated?

With a shake of his head he decided to just kneel on the couch, his hand slowly sliding over the underside of his balls before it came to a rest at his untouched entrance. He spread some lube over the tight ring of muscles and he braced himself mentally as he slowly pushed his index finger inside.

He could feel a slight sting, but he had thought that it would hurt more. 

Yamato wriggled his finger experimentally and a low moan left his mouth at the unknown, but good, feeling. With newfound motivation he slid his finger in and out slowly and it didn’t need long before one finger just wasn’t enough anymore. 

He let another finger join and _fuck, it felt like heaven._

His cock was bobbing between him and the couch, rock hard and untouched and why, in kami’s name, didn’t he try this sooner? 

Panting breaths were spilling from his lips while he fucked himself on his fingers and the desire for something bigger filling him grew. Was he ready for _that thing_? Well, he could definitely try. Slowly he pulled out his fingers, turning around again and coating the hideous pink glowing dildo in lube. 

Really, the color was just ridiculous.

“Okay, you can do this,” he murmured to himself, before leaning back on the couch and propping his feet on the table. He spread his legs, leading the dildo to his entrance and carefully poking against it. Yamato took a deep breath, before pressing _that thing_ inside him.

It hurt a bit – but definitely not enough to stop – and his eyes got wide as the dildo was fully seated inside him. Sweet Kami, now he knew why Genma loved to be fucked. Yamato felt full, could feel every inch of the fake cock inside him and just the thought alone of having a _real dick_ inside of him which was pulsating and warm, had him nearly coming on the spot.

He let out a loud moan and enjoyed the feeling of being thoroughly filled. 

Experimentally and curious he moved the dildo inside him, slowly sliding in and out and _fuck_ , it felt so good.

That was the moment in which he heard the opening of the front door.

A few seconds later his boyfriend was standing in the door to the living room, his brown eyes roaming over the scene before him. Yamato couldn’t move, couldn’t even blink. It was like he was caught in a genjutsu and lost all control over his body. He wanted to die.

Genma was leaning against the wooden doorframe lazily, a cocky smirk pulling at his rosy, full lips. His poisoned senbon was rolling between his teeth and Yamato cursed his boyfriend to hell and back for doing this to him. He had a thing for that fucking senbon and Genma _knew it_.

It was just so sexy and also a bit dangerous, and Yamato loved to kiss him when he had that needle still in his mouth. It always gave him a kick. 

“What’cha doing there, sweetheart?”

The long-haired man was full out grinning now and Yamato suddenly remembered that he had a bubblegum-pink dildo stuck in his ass. 

“Erm –“ Yamato was at a loss for words and why was Genma even here? Shouldn’t he be out there, plunging Konoha into chaos with Kakashi and Gai?

What should he do now? Should he pretend that there wasn’t a fake cock deep in his ass? He didn’t want to talk about the reasons why he was doing this and Genma’s fucking cocky smirk was beginning to annoy him and –

And then he remembered Kakashi’s _icha icha_ novels and a good way to distract Genma from unwanted questions.

The characters in the books were always moaning and making their partner loose their marbles in the process. Maybe it would help him. And so he did just that.

He secured his grip on the dildo, pushed it just a little deeper inside of him and he didn’t even need to pretend to be moaning. The feeling of the dildo sliding in and out of him was so intense that he couldn’t stop the moans which were falling from his lips. 

He needed a moment to just breathe and the next thing he heard was Genma’s senbon clattering on the floor. He opened his eyes and watched fascinated as Genma’s eyes were getting darker and darker. 

“Do ya need some help?” Genma asked, licking his lips in the process. To hell with it, Yamato was getting a cramp in his hand and his boyfriend already knew what he was up to anyway. There was only one right answer –

“Yes, please.”

Genma’s grin was blinding, his flak jacket flying through the room and before Yamato could do more than blink, his boyfriend was already sitting next to him on the couch and was kissing his brains out. He could feel Genma’s calloused hand sliding over his arm, before it curled around his own, which was still holding the dildo.

He let Genma take the lead, who was wriggling the fake cock experimentally before pushing it as deep inside of him as it could get.

“Fuck.” Yamato moaned shamelessly. It was definitely better if Genma did it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen next and it was amazing.

“Can I move it faster?” Genma asked, to Yamato’s surprise equally breathless, and his hot breath was hitting Yamato’s neck and he couldn’t help but to nod furiously. Genma let out a chuckle, and then he moved the dildo faster, changing the angle slightly and hitting Yamato’s prostate dead on. 

Yamato wished he would die, so that he could go to heaven filled with pleasure.

Deep moans were spilling from his lips, Genma a constant heat at his side and Yamato’s fingers were digging into the other’s muscled thighs. His boyfriend increased the speed of his thrusts again, he was hitting Yamato’s sweet spot over and over again and he could feel the familiar curl of tension flaring up. 

“I’m close,” he panted out and Genma licked a long stripe over his neck, not once losing the rhythm of thrusting the dildo in and out of him.

“Come for me, baby.”

Yamato came with a keening sound, white fluid splattering over his abdomen and he swore that he saw stars behind eyelids. Now he knew why Genma didn’t seem to have a problem with bottoming all the time. This feeling was otherworldly. 

“Was it good?” Genma asked and Yamato opened his eyes to take a look at his smiling boyfriend. 

“Fuck, yes.” Yamato laughed out and Genma’s grin got cheeky. 

“If you’re up for round two, I’m going to take a shower.” 

And with that the tanned man was standing up, swinging his hips as he made his way to the bathroom. Yamato’s mouth got dry at the sight and eagerly he jumped up to join the other man in the shower. 

With a smacking sound, the dildo fell out of his ass and on the floor. Yamato didn’t even spare it a glance – he had a worked up boyfriend to take care of.


End file.
